The present invention relates to a permanently excited synchronous machine.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Rare earth magnets can be used to obtain a high air gap induction with permanently excited synchronous machines. However, rare earth magnets are very expensive, so attempts are made to switch to more inexpensive ferrite magnets. This has proven difficult and required a rotor with a comparatively high number of poles to obtain a high air gap induction.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved permanently excited synchronous machine which obviates prior art shortcomings and which is configured to obtain a sufficiently high air gap induction when using inexpensive ferrite magnets in the air gap of the permanently excited synchronous machine, while the rotor has a comparatively low number of poles.